1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to rotatable wheels that display light during rotation and are provided with a power source for illuminating the wheel during use. More particularly, the wheels are intended for novelty use and carry the electrical power source so that a light-emitting or illuminating member carried by the wheel enables the wheel to provide self-illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty lighting for use with automobiles and shoes are becoming increasingly popular to provide a unique display. For example, automobiles may display neon lights directed from the frame toward the road surface underneath the vehicle or around the perimeter of a license plate. Shoes have been developed that include a small battery and a switch which illuminate a small lamp or light-emitting diode in the heel when weight is transferred to activate the switch. These items generate additional interest during use by virtue of their use of illumination.
However, such use of novelty lighting has not heretofore extended to use on wheels. While wheels are well known for use with automobiles, bicycles, skateboards and roller skates, the use of lighting to provide additional interest for those items has not been previously explored.